Greeny Phatom Wiki:Admin
Admins (AKA Little Guy Clones on this wiki) 'are known to use their powers for acts considered unsuitable after they gain them. Similar to a dictator, a president, or whatever. In order to gain admin, you need to do anything important that will change the wiki forever. For example, you can have the first wall tag (which was already taken). That's not the only way. Here's more examples: How to be Admin * Become well known for something ''on this wiki * Be ranked on the Top 19 Attainment Rankings (It's OK if you're not there, even though you ranked 19 or under before) * Don't break any rules * Never break any rules in other wikis you've contributed Rules of being Admin * No hacking the wiki * No admin abusing * Be sure to keep an eye on vandalizers * No spamming * No vandalism * If the admin is a 1st level or 2nd level admin, '''DO NOT promote them bureaucrat * Be sure to be really clever on page watching * You can quit the wiki, but your admin privileges will be taken away for more future admins * Alt accounts are not allowed to be admin * Generals are only allowed to block and demote admins Stages of Little Guy Clones The stages of a Little Guy Clone is actually similar to the admins of Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael). As you can see in the past, the wiki had generals, chat moderators, and sysops until the wiki closed down. Right now, there is 3 levels of admin on this wiki; The Casual level, the advanced level, and the General level. Casual The Casual level (AKA Stage 1 of Admin or Level 1 of Admin) is the starting level of admins. On that level, the user's username will be highlighted green, and the user must be promoted chat moderator or admin, NOT all groups of admin. This level is like the admin level for beginners, or something like that. If you became known for something on the wiki (at least 2), then you'll level up to the next level. Advanced The Advanced level (AKA Stage 2 of Admin or Level 2 of Admin) is the second level of admins. On that level, the user can choose which color their username would be. That level represents that the admin is currently around #10 on the leaderboard of the Greeny Phatom Wiki, with their income being around $500. For membership, the user will be promoted sysop, chat moderator, and rollback altogether. If the admin is bordering on Stage 3, then the user can customize his/her userpage background. If you became known for a lot of stuff, then you'll level up to the next level. General The General level (AKA Stage 3 of Admin or Level 3 of Admin) is the highest level of admins. That level is currently the most powerful level any admin can go up to. For highlighted usernames, the general can choose any custom username they want. It doesn't matter which ranking they're in, but it is also important that the generals have to be good at coding. List of Little Guy Clones by stage Casual level * Eggium * Alex-Sixand * Gomezd400 * 03Isrflo62410 * DuperBuilderman12 * Bunearyguy * Motleycat74 * Jack299 * MovieLover9000 * LostEpisodeFan * JBWikia9000 Advanced level * KindheartedKeeganFromROBLOX * Bingbang32 * DTSFactory (blocked) * HiddenLuigi * RedstoneActive90000 * Bingbang32returns (blocked) * CD20Boy2014 * KTMWikia8000 * Lumogo General level * Laser Pikachus * ToonLinkMinions11 * DongBalls95050505 (blocked) Category:Browse